Another Darkness Rises
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This is my fic HP- next Gen. fanfic- The war has been over for many years but the adventure for the Potter, Malfoy, and Weaseley kids is just beginning when new villian threaten thier family and the world. Can they come together or kiss the future -written by hopepuppylove adapted from a roleplay we did together.
1. Prologue

2007, a brownstone in England. A blond little girl of 4 is carrying a glass with beer in it to her father. She accidentally trips and falls dropping the glass. Beer and glass flies everywhere . A gruff looking man stand up when he sees the mess. " My beer!" he yelled "What is the matter with you did you suddenly forget how to walk!" yelled the man not seeming to care that his four year old daughter had fallen down.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." said the little girl as she started to get up

" SORRY! I' LL SHOW YOU SORRY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" said the man pushing her down and making her fall on the beer and broken shards of glass. "YOU ARE USELESS! JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING MOTHER! NOW STAY DOWN THERE! DON'T YOU DARE GET UP UNTIL I TELL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MARIE?!"

"Yes, Daddy." squeaked Marie who was very frightened.

The gruff man known as Gregory went into the kitchen to get a can of beer. He then cautiously stepped over to his chair and sat down turning on the TV and drinking his beer. After about an house he pulled Marie up from the glass. "Now go up to your room and stay there! I don't want to hear a peep from you for the rest of the night." he said.

"Yes, Daddy." said Marie going up to her room.

Gregory started to clean all the glass and beer from the floor. while he was busy . Marie packed a bag, took her teddy bear and snuck out the window. She climbed onto the roof and down the building and started walking. After a little bit Bill and Fleur Weaseley who were visiting a friend in town were walking to a safe place to apperate when Bill noticed Marie. He cautiously walked up to her. "Hello. What's your name?" he asked her. Marie didn't respond.

"It's ok there is no need to be scared. My name is Bill and this is my wife Fleur. What's yours?" he asked

"Marie." she squeaked

"It's very nice to meet you Marie… what's your last name?" he asked

"Sterling." said Marie

"Where do you live?" he asked

Marie said nothing

" Where are your parents?" he asked

"Gone." she said.

"You have no place to go?" asked Bill

Marie shakes her head. Then he noticed a bruise on her neck.

"How did you get that? Did someone hurt you?" asked Bill

Marie nodded.

"Who?" asked Bill

"Daddy." said Marie

"Your father did this? and your mother just let it happen?" he asked in shock

" I don't have a mommy." she said

"That's it. We're taking you home with us." said Bill " Fleur and I can be your mommy and Daddy." said Bill.

They all apperated back to Shell Cottage. "Welcome home." Bill said " Perhaps, we should change your name to Victorie….Victorie Weaseley. "

"Yea." said Marie

"All right, welcome home, Victorie." said Bill


	2. Chapter 1- Another year at Hogwarts

chapter 1: Another year at Hogwarts

Despite all the pain she had been through Victorie grew up having an average wizarding childhood. As the years went by she connected with her parents, her aunts, her uncles, grandparents, and her cousins through birthdays and various other holidays truly becoming part of the family. Eventually she even made a friend named Scorpius Malfoy who she really liked. And when she was 11 she got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he started to live up to her full magical potential. And everything was perfect until something happened in her 6th year that would change her life forever. It all started with the beginning of the school year...

Victorie Weasley walked with her parents through King's Cross smiling her reddish blonde hair pinned back showing her brown eyes she chuckled as muggle men slammed into walls at the sight of her and her smiled giggling and waited till people were composed and walked on or were getting up, until her dad ran into the they got to platform 9 3/4 Victorie sat on her trunk holding her kitten. She smiled waving to familiar friends it was her 6th year at Hogwarts. Victorie wore a button up shirt and skirt ; her robes were in her trunk. Victorie saw Scorpius Malfoy talking to his parents. She stared at him but looked away and he noticed her staring. So, she decided to occupy herself by seeing who else was around that's when she saw her cousins walking onto the platform however, she kept looking to see who else was around trying not to stare. However, Scorpius couldn't stop staring at her. Like every other boy in school he had a major thing for Victorie,however, he wasn't sure if he had to ask Albus's permission before going after her. He knew that applied to sisters but he wasn't interested in Lily she was too young for him. But he vowed this year. His 3rd year would be the one where if he could get permission from his best friend he would ask her out . Though to be honest he still wasn't sure. Besides he had a thing for Rose Weaseley too and he couldn't decide who he liked more. Rose was nice but Victorie was part veela a guy would be crazy not to want her. Before he could decide what to do he suddenly noticed Albus come on to the platform and ran over to him "Way too many Mudbloods around here. You know what I mean." said Scropius from behind Albus. Albus looked around "really doesn't bother me" he said looking his aunt hermione was one after all. ""Of course it wouldn't bother you. I mean you have a relative who is one. If one of my relatives was I think my dad would have a heart attack. You know how is about those things." said Scorpius. Albus smiled at his friend's comment in understanding as he glared at some guys who were staring at his cousin. "C'mon let's go to the compartment the trains gonna go soon "he said. "Yea, we better." Scorpius agreed. They both got on the train. As they got on the train Albus and Scorpius waved to their parents, "Funny our dads were enemies in school and now were best friends" said Albus. ""In thier defense my dad can be a major jerk sometimes. And they weren't in the same house so they never really got to know each other. " Scorpius pointed out.

Victorie smiled walking in and sat down pulling out a book she waved to her parents as the train started to take off she began to read .Scorpius kept staring at Victorie her. After a bit Victorie got up to change and the guys took out their trunks and started changing thmselves. Scorpius wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but he just had to ask his best friend something. "Al, can I ask you something? Is Vicky seeing anyone?" he asked.

Albus got his robes on over his clothes and looked " Not that I know of but she's rejected every guy that's asked her said she's waiting for the right one" he said.

Victorie changed and came back in sitting down she looked out the window she was rather shy. Victorie opened a book in French and began to read her mother taught her French. Victorie sighed she was sick of guys only chasing her because of her looks it was inside that counted, right. Suddenly a black haired blue eyed girl entered the compartment."Hello, you mind if I join you guys everywhere else is full." said the girl.

Albus stared to the girl she was beautiful, "y- n- g" he said unable to speak then blushed then realized he was blushing and blushed again he nodded looking out the window."y- n- g to you too. So, yes?" asked the girl. Victorie looked up and smiled at the girl, "yeah come on in ignore my cousin" she giggled looking "there is plenty of room" she said smiling happily. The girl sat down and put her stuff down just as she did Albus seemed to have bolted from the room. "Wow, people usually don't react like that until after they find out who I am." said Alicia.

"Really? Who are you, babe?" asked Scropius who always sized new people up it was a nasty habit he picked up from his parents.

"I'm Alicia Starr fifth year, Gryffindor." said Alicia

"I'm Scropius Malfoy this lovely young woman over here is Victorie Weaseley and the guy who ran out like a maniac and forgot how to talk is my best chum in the entire world both wizarding and muggle Albus Potter... wait, Starr are you related to Courtney and Cody Starr?" asked Scropius.

"My brother and sister." said Alicia

"I'm sorry." said Scropius

"Thanks." said Alicia "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Victorie looked softly "Not much to do for fun on the train but at Hogwarts there's plenty of exploring and swimming and theirs quidditch I just became the seeker for gryffindor. " she said.

"That's very impressive. I love exploring and swimming. I usually swim in the river by my uncle's castle." said Alicia.

"then there's the village..." Victorie said.

"O, yea I'm really looking forward to Hogsmeade. Didn't get a chance to go last year but this year I will be there with bells on." said Alicia

Victorie smiled looking "Good." she said . "Who are Courtney and Cody by the way?" she asked.

" Courtney and Cody Starr or merely the Starr twins are the nastiest Slytherins ever! They spend thier days terrorizing everyone even Slytherins. One day they may top Lord Voldemort. I mean they are 7th years this year." said Scropius

"Right. After this year they'll be free to terrorize the real world and not just school." said Alicia. "Anyway, let's not think about.." suddenly she started to shiver and took a vail of red liquid from her bag chugging it down quickly wiping her mouth with her hand and then putting it away.

"Oh those two I normally hide when they come my way ... I wonder where Albus ran off too " she said.

Albus walked back in quietly and sat down looking at Malfoy not to say a word about leaving Albus looked down he wasn't good around girls. Albus looked out the window "look look it's Hogwarts!" He said pointing. As Albus said that The castle came into view.

"About time. I'm getting hungry." said Alicia and before too long they were pulling into the station and getting off the first years following Hagrid to the boats and the others being rallied together and put in the carriages that most people thought drove themselves but that Alicia knew didn't. Before long they were at Hogwarts and crowding into the great hall to get to various house tables. She watched as Albus and Scropius headed off to Slytherin and she followed Victorie to Gryffindor.

Albus smiled sitting down he wasn't like the other Slytherins he was more Gryffindor but being in Slytherin didn't bother him because he was with his best friend. Albus smiled, " So I see you eyeing Rose and Victorie every year which one are you going to pick?" he said looking as he kneeled on the table yawning waiting for the first years to get sorted. Scorpius stared over at him for a second "You know about that? And you're not upset because you know I was thinking of trying out the waters. Asking them both out and then deciding who I like best." said Scorpius.

Albus stared at his best friend for a second an furious look on his face 'trying both?!' Albus clocked his friend in the head making him fall over "I swear if you hurt either one I will turn you into a trash can you are just like your old man" He said looking mad that was absurd trying both. Albus got up walking out fast not feeling like being there anymore

"this part is so boring" said Alicia. "I think it's very exciting and Victorie "I'm going to try to stay away from the slytherins this year except for Albus and scourpius" she said "can I tell you a secret " she asked.

"Staying away from the Slytherins is a pretty good idea. " comment Alicia "You want to tell me a secret? But you just met me. But I mean if you want to. Ok." said Alicia.

"I like scourpius but I'm afraid to tell him because I see how he sees Rose .. " she said sighing "After this I'm going to the headmasters office to see if I can transfer to beauxbatons" she said softly looking to her new friend "I'm sick of people looking at me because of my looks just like I bet your sick of people looking because your siblings I'll fit in better there" she sighed.

" Wait, you're transferring?Wait, but won't the boys at beauxbaton stare at you too? I mean guys are still guys and as for the girls they may still be jealous because you're supermodel pretty. Don't think there would be too much..." before Alicia could finish her sentence she sees Albus clock Scorpius and then watched as he left. "I have to go." said Victorie. Alicia nodded understanding. "It's only the first day and already it's an interesting year." said Alicia who went over to help Scorpius.

Scorpius lay on the ground in shock for a moment how could his best friend hit him? How could his best friend compare him to his father? Scorpius was nothing like his dad. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. When Alicia went to help him up he shooed her away and ran out of the great hall after his friend. He finally caught up to Albus took out his wand and pointed it at him "Locomotus mortis! Where the hell are you going?! We aint done here, buddy! No one punches Scorpius Malfoy and gets away with it! No one!" said Scorpius punching Albus in the face. "There we're even."

Albus looked "your talking about trying out my family like their shoes!" He said struggling to get up.

"I'm sorry you seemed cool about me liking them I thought you'd be ok with me going out with both."

"I could never be ok with you being with both of them if they found out you know how crushed they'd be.." He said looking upside down "now let me down!"

Victorie gasped getting to Albus just In time to see Scourpius punch him "I can't believe you just did that! I thought you were different!"

"Vicky, I..." he started but she ran towards her room he followed her all the way to the porthole of the Gryffindor common room but of course without the password there was no way for him to get in so he went up to the owlry to get his owl Prometheus who was a barn owl. He then wrote a note telling Vicky how sorry he was and hoping she would forgive him. "Send this to Vicky... ok, buddy?" said Scorpius. The owl then flew out of the nearest window.

Victorie had heard the whole thing about him trying out both. She sighed wiping her eyes sitting on top of the castle she couldn't go through with being with a guy like that. After reading the note she wrote a response back then got up, "please take the note back to Scourpius " she said with a note that said leave me alone I'm going home. She started to throw things into her trunk. Victorie used floo powder to go home she sat on her bed letting her kitten out she wiped her eyes.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was sitting in the Slytherin common room. The first day not even and already he was having trouble. Two girls he really liked. An over protective cousin. and A best friend he was fighting with. Not to mention he was punched in the face by his best friend and punched him back. He was a 14 year old boy he didn't see the problem in working his opinions though he supposed he should have kept that fact to himself. Now, Victorie knew all about it. The owl came in and he read the note his heart sinking. "Damn it!" he took the note and threw it. It hit someone coming down the stairs of the girls' 7th year dorm went down and pick up the letter. Walking straight towards Scorpius. The look in her eyes could have killed him. "I believe this is yours. " she said holding up the crumpled piece of paper. "Now, give a good reason not to shove this down your throat, Malfoy!" she yelled

"Courtney, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood. My whole life is falling apart around me." said Malfoy

"You're better off. That goody too shoes friend of yours was holding you back getting upset because you wanted to play the field. There isn't anything wrong with that. You're just being a man. Now, I suggest that you forget him and just take what you want. After all you're a Malfoy. You're an elite pureblood and Malfoys take what they want." said Courtney

"You're right. I want to date two girls there is nothing wrong with that. I'm going to ask them out." said Malfoy getting up and heading to Gryffindor to find either Rose or Victorie.

Meanwhile, Alicia had been tired of waiting for Victorie. She hadn't seen her since dinner and was getting very worried. Suddenly she bumped into Albus writing a letter in the hallway. "Hey, Albus. Have you seen Victorie I can't seem to find her anywhere." said Alicia. "You're writing home already we got here like to hours 's going on? Is this about the fight you had with Scorpius? What was that anyway?" asked Alicia

Albus sighed, "Scourpius wants to date Rose and Victorie and not tell either one... So, I'm not talking to the git for awhile..." He said crossing his arms " you don't date both your best mates relatives. That's not right!" He said and sighed looking. "Victorie decided to go home... " he said. " she's not coming back this year" he said.

"He wants to do what?" Suddenly Alicia starts to laugh "I knew he reminded of someone. Listen, I might not know your friend Shawn... I mean Scorpius as well as you do but trust me when I say he won't go after either of them if you don't want him to. He likes girls and he's indecisive so he thinks going out with both of them will help him decide. But your friendship is more important to him. And you know,it's just dating there are worse things he could want with your relatives. I have seen people manipulate and fineness their way into doing much worse. Just have a civil conversation with him. He can be reasonable." said Alicia "Trust me." Alicia was a little nervous though she knew boys like Scorpius were perfect bait for people like Cody and Courtney to corrupt so that the Starr legacy would live on after they graduated from Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Alicia. I'll go talk to him." said Albus who walks in on Courtney and Scorpius talking "I think we need to talk."

"I don't think we do. I'm going out with them.. both of them and there is nothing you can do about it!" declared Scorpius "See, I'm a Malfoy and we don't need permission to do anything now get out of my way. I'm going to find Rose or Victorie. Whichever one of them I can find and I'm going after them and just you try and stop me." said Scorpius.

"Now why don't you go back to Gryffindor where you belong, Potter." hissed Courtney

Albus glared "Shut up and stay out of this." He said looking "Please Scourpius just listen to me dude please talk this isn't worth our friendship ... We've been friends since we were 3" he said looking.

"No one tells Courtney Starr what to do." said Courtney taking out her wand and pointing it at Albus. Scorpius took his out and points it as Courtney doing a quickly disarming spell then looked at Albus. "You've got 10 minutes." said Malfoy.

Albus walked with Scourpius "dude I just don't want to see my family hurt just like If it was your cousins you wouldn't want them hurt..." He said looking softly "you are my best friend I just want everyone happy..." He said looking to him. "I would like you to be family one day... Just not with the both of them" he sighed looking softly. "But do what you want you can try..." He said.

"I get that. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be this twisted about it but you know if you want me to back off ok. Besides, at this point Vicky probably wants nothing to do with me. What changed your mind? You were ready to kill me." said Malfoy

I would just give Victorie time.. After hearing you say that you wanted to go out with both of them it's gonna take a while, she was looking for someone to be there for her only.." He said looking to his mate. "She really likes you that's why she's rejected the others but mate going after Rosie too isn't helping with either one" he said.

"I should just concentrate of Rose then." said Scorpius

"Good idea." said Albus

All right. I'm going to find Rose." said Malfoy. He gets up and finds her outside with a book "Hey, Rosie. I was wondering.. um would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Rose looked up to him she wanted to say are you sure you want me or Victorie but instead said, "Sure" closing her book. She wondered how many other girls he asked she had heard all about his plan and what happened with Albus.

"Awesome. I'll pick up at 7." said Malfoy. He started to think he luck was finally changing and was so glad that Rose hadn't heard about his plans.

"Tomorrow at 7 then." said Rose getting up.

Meanwhile Alicia has gone to library where she found Victorie reading.

"Victorie, you're back. I thought you left."

Victorie looked up from her book, "I didn't want to miss any school" she said " homework is a pain to catch up on.I just don't want anything to do with Scorpious Malfoy!" She said looking to her softly. "If I never see him again I would be happy" she sighed.

"What is everyone so bent out of shape about with him? He's just a rough around the edges guy. there are worse people in the world. I mean all he wants to do is go out with you. He's a dopey , indecisive kid and you need to give him a break. Albus is. He and Malfoy are making up as we speak so if I were you I'd get off your high horse and do the same because you could do much worse than Scorpius Malfoy and you might want him while he's on of the line." said Alicia

"He wants to go out with my cousin too" she said looking "I want a guy that will be there for me, to say yeah I'm with him but he wants to go out with Rose too!" She said sighing. "There's a formal dance coming up soon I want to find someone to go with that won't leave me for someone else or be with someone else" she said.

"I know. I know all at it. It's called the Shawn Hunter method. He's just exploring his feeling and it's not as if it would be going out with both of you on the same day or something but ok. I guess Rose can just deal with him." said Alicia

Victorie nodded , "I don't think I can deal with someone right now who can do that" she said

"All right up to you." said Alicia

Victorie smiled and looking "Why do guys have to be difficult?"

" Well, Malfoy is from an elite family of jackasses who I'm very familiar with. So, in a way he can't help it. Most guys are just stupid." said Alicia.

"Yes they are! I wonder if there is any good guys out there" she said shrugging. "We are allowed to leave the castle grounds for the night to find dresses for the dance and stuff wanna go with me then go back to my house and have a slumber party." Victorie suggested

"That sounds great. Never really been to a normal house before. I'm so used to castles. I live with my uncle and he lives in one. I did live in a normal house until I was two but I don't really remember it but it sounds like fun. " said Alicia

Albus approached the girls "Alicia could I talk to you."

Alicia turned around. "Hello, Albus um sure." she said. "Victorie, could we have a minute?"

"Oh um yea… I forgot I left the thing with the other thing... so I got to go, anyway." She said and walking away.

" I just wondered if you wanna erm ... Go to the dance with me..." He said.

"Sure. I'd love to." said Alicia

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at six." said Albus. Albus smiled and walked off going to get a tux for the dance.

Alicia goes back to Gryffindor where Victorie was waiting, "Well now I know why Albus got sick when he first met me. I just hope he doesn't ask too many personal questions about me. I don't want to scare him away. Does he know about your father?" asked Alicia

Victorie nodded looking " yeah he knows about it... The whole family does" she said looking to him "it happened when he was a hero " Victorie and sighing, "at first they were uncomfy but there settled with it... So your uncle he won't erm I mean he's not like on tv" she said concerned.

"No actually... he's a million times worse than that. TV barely touches the surface of what my uncle is like. He will act courteous at first and then out of nowhere he'll strike. Forces me to help him. I'm usually in charge of preparing the victims and then cleaning up afterwards it's why I was home schooled in magic until last year. You have no idea how much begging I had to do and you know Courtney and Cody have been here since thier 1st year. You know you, Albus, and Scorpius are the first and only real friends. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." said Alicia

"Yes, let's forget our troubles and let's go get dresses and have a sleepover at my place" Victorie giggled. Victorie smiled walking with her friend soon she had a stunning floor length white dress that glittered in the light and heels. She hung it in her room smiling at it. "Mom and dad will be home soon" Victorie said, "They had to visit some friends they are picking up pizza for dinner" she said looking.

Alicia had gotten herself a blood red dress and put it in Victorie's closet as well. "I love pizza. Haven't had it in ages." said Alicia."Do you think I should tell Albus about me? I mean I'm a little worried about how he'll react but I'd also rather he heard it from me then from someone else."

"If you want to know what I think…I think a healthy relationship should start with the truth" she said looking to the girl sitting down softly "I wish I could find someone that likes me like Albus does you" Victorie said smiling and sitting on the bed she looked to her friend "what do you wanna do?" She asked smiling.

"You already have someone like Albus trust me." said Alicia "I don't know. you want to watch a movie or a tv show? I think I might be able to conjure something up. I've been you ever seen big wolf on campus or psych or laverne and shirley... I'm sure I could conjure them." said Alicia

Vi "I've never seen TV… My aunt Hermione was going to show me what it was but she got busy..." Victorie said, "let's watch it then go swimming" she said happily. "Whatever you think is good" she said.

"Ok... well, big wolf on campus is about a muggle who becomes a werewolf and fights monsters with his friends. Psych is about a muggle who pretends to have psychic abilities to solve crimes, and laverne and shirley is about two muggles who have crazy muggle misadventures. Which sounds appealing?" asked Alicia

"The first one sounds Interesting " she said looking and smiled looking "I'll get popcorn" she said smiling and walked out to the kitchen making popcorn she smiled going to lock the door she heard a noise and walked outside quietly.

A dark figure sweeps by Victorie goes behind her and grabs her and covers her mouth with his cold hand. "If you are smart dear you will not scream. I must admit you are much prettier than I thought you would be. Alicia seems to have a good eye but the question is where do your priorities lie? I don't let just anyone associate with a Dracula. So, you and I are going to take a little trip. Don't worry you'll be back in one piece." he said and suddenly transports the two of them away


	3. Chapter 2- interview with a vampire

As Dracula landed with Victorie in the parlor of the grand castle he let go of her and then disappeared from behind her to face her straight on. " Allow me to properly introduce myself. I of course am Count Vladmir Dracula. Welcome to my humble abode." He said very courteously. The Count liked to be courteous when he met new people at least before he killed them though he wasn't sure what to do with Victorie. He then moved out of her way to reveal the sofa that was behind her. "Please, sit , tell me about yourself my dear, who are you? What family do you come from? Who are they? What has our Alicia told you about us? Things of that nature." said Dracula

Victorie shook as she walked past him and sat down shaking she'd heard so many things "M-My name is Victorie I come from London and France ... M-my father London… m-mother France" she said shaking "I go to school with your niece..S-she hasn't told me much sir just that she loves it here and that your both - v-vampires.. But I promise if you let me go I promise I will tell no one where you live or what you are or that you even exist" she said shaking her face ghost pale.

"Victorie... a french name. I am quite fond of names like that. Both french and British that's intriguing. You must come from a distinguished family. Who are they?" asked Dracula he could tell that Victorie was frightened but he was used to that most people ,muggles and wizards alike were, and with good reason. "I know that you go to school with my niece... both of them and my nephew." Dracula laughed a little. "My dear, I know you're lying to me. You know as well as I do that Alicia hates it here... so she told you about us did she? Who else has she told?... if you answer these questions to my satisfaction then perhaps I will let you go but you'd have to do something for me." said Dracula

"That is all she has told me only that she lives here on breaks that you're v-vampiresmy parents are the delacores and the weaselys ." she said looking "I know nothing else.. I am not lying.." She said shaking.

"I believe you but that's not what I asked. I asked who else she told. We were all killed off not too long after the great war including her parents and I need to know how much she has disgraced us." said Dracula who then groans in distaste " You're common wizards. very unacceptable. I was hoping for something much more. though I see you have veela in you that works in your favor. as for your lying it's fine it's not secret that Alicia hates it here. It's why she begged me to let her go to Hogwarts with Cody and Courtney. And perhaps you aren't lying about the fact that she hasn't told anyone else. Now, has she made any of other friends or a boy friend perhaps?" asked Dracula persisting.

"She's only told me so far as far as I know she hasn't told anyone else but I left the school for personal reasons" said Victorie "she's only told me that I know of! She's made two other friends but their my cousins and I'd know if they knew"

Before Dracula could respond he felt something poke into his back.

"You let her go right now... Right now! If you have a problem with me making friends and having a normal life you talk to me. You don't kidnap my friends and if this is about disgracing the family you're the only one who did that. The wizards came after my mother and father because you let the vampires join up with Voldemort during the war and the wizards blame every single vampire for the deaths of thier families and friends and that is on you!" yelled Alicia.

Dracula spun around grabbed Alicia by the throat threw her against the wall and took the wooden stake from her hand pointing it at her heart. "You ungrateful little brat. You have forgotten who you're speaking to. I could end your life as if it were nothing and I should!" yelled Dracula who then throws her to the ground. "Take your friend and get out of here. Now!" yelled Dracula. Alicia went over to Victorie and grabs her hand as they transport back to Victorie's place. "I'm sorry, Vicky." said Alicia


End file.
